Distorted
by SilverDrama
Summary: He’s coming and I can see this is the end before the fight has even begun. His face distorted with anger filled up my entire vision. Time has faded away but I’m too far gone. Who am I? My friend's envy. ScorpiusLily sequel to: Blood


**Distorted**

_By: SilverDrama and her twisted friend Sarah (mintyreader1015)_

* * *

**AN:** Sequel to: Blood

* * *

Key:

**Bold** Albus

Underlined Scorpius

_Italics_ spells

Regular third person POV

* * *

**He's coming out of nowhere and I can see this is the end before the fight has even begun. His face distorted with anger filled up my entire vision. Cuts and bruises entrapped his cheeks and eyes and he was no longer the friend I once knew and trusted. As he got closer, I frantically searched for a way out, but my fear and curiosity wouldn't let me. I stood, glued to the floor in mortal fear as he advanced towards me I could see the pain, hurt, and anger in his eyes, but remorse was long gone. As he came towards me, recognition flicked through his eyes and the pain was clear when he realized what he had to do. I reach for my wand only to curse myself for dropping it not a second ago. Scorpius has a bit of friendship hidden in his Black heart from so long ago, he offers one condolence.**

"Pick up your wand." Scorpius Malfoy tells his first true friend Albus Potter.

**Or is it mockery?**

Time has faded away and I slowly realize who I am and what I'm doing, but I'm too far gone. This flesh is only flesh as one man said. In our own time, many have learned that this home is not our own. We meet again when shed of flesh in the great somewhere and are reunited with those we loved and lost and mourned for. And I envy my … victims they say. They are special, lucky, and chosen, not victims.

Victim (n) A person or living creature destroyed by, or suffering  
grievous injury from, another, from fortune or from accident

I am no cause of victim. I am the victim. My Lily (MY) was murdered because of my twisted cousin. Jazzy, Pap, Theo and the rest to blame are gone. No one left to punish but Mr. Ignorance. Ignorance knows all and forgets due to a blackened heart and ambitious mind. Good-bye Albus, the last to suffer the most. "Pick up your wand." I repeat I want to watch him suffer. Albus stands there. "Pick it up or I'll see how much mud remains in your blood." How can I even say this?

How can I not?

**Is it a trick? I learned never to trust Scorpius now, but is he acting in the emotions he long ago lost, hope, love, remorse, and many others that my father cherished. I pick up my wand, I don't want to, but I know Scorpius. He means what he says. When we were in third year, he once told a first year who was stalking us to bug off or he'd curse her and she was in the Hospital Wing for a week.**

"**Think for a minute."**The Potter kid tells me.

"Scared Potter?"

"**You wish." I'm feeling bolder by the second, maybe a hint of arrogance. James and Lily used to tell me that I was the most arrogant Slytherin, which really said something. Damn, I miss them.**

"_Sectemsempra."_

**Dad's told me about that spell, he told me to **_**never**_** use it, but why should I listen to dad? If his advice had worked, he's be alive.**

"_Crucio."_

**Of course, Scorpius wouldn't go down without a fight. But why does he pick the one spell he has trouble using on. "Ha Malfoy." I spit and I don't even know how, "You can't even do it properly."**

"_Crucio."_

**Fire, pain, fire.**

Ha, Potter can't even stand the Cruciatus Curse, of course, I'm told that his brother couldn't either. I guess it runs in the family.

**The pain is loosening, I can actually think, but what is Scorpius? I go to curse into oblivion, but I look at his odd face of confusion, loss, and sorrow. I know that look well, I've worn it all too much.**

Could _she_ feel any pain? Was her death painless in one flash of green, or was she tormented as though Bellatrix Lestrange? Did she call for her mom like the little boy I slaughtered near his home did? Did I cause more pain than help? Who am I? What am I doing?

"_Avada Kedavra."_ Scorpius Malfoy fell limp at his old friend's spell.

**What have **_**I**_** done? What will I do? **_**Now**_** I'm scared Malfoy.**

-Man is his own worst enemy.  
-Treat your friend as if he might become an enemy.  
-When there is no enemy within, the enemies outside cannot hurt you.

**What am I?**

**My friend's envy.**

* * *

**AN:** I know, quite confusing, but I didn't beta this one. I'm a little scared to. I go into a dark side, and then get happy and fear to read the dark side. Well, hope you review.


End file.
